Or et Argent,un drôle de mélange
by Ace921
Summary: Voilà ce qui se serait passer le soir ou Hanabusa a bu le sang de Yuki, si Kain n'avait pas était la ni les jeunes humaines. Si Zéro malgré sa haine pour les vampire en aimait inconditionnellement.


Auteur:Ace921.

Disclamer:Les perso appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Couple:Hanabusa x Zéro.

Résumé:Voilà ce qui se serait passer le soir ou Hanabusa a bu le sang de Yuki, si Kain n'avait pas était la ni les jeunes humaine. Si Zéro malgré sa haine pour les vampire en aimait inconditionnellement malgré lui.

Or et Argent, un drôle de mélange.

J'avais senti l'odeur du sang,il était si alléchant,dommage Akatsuki n'avait pas voulu venir avec,il allait le regretter.J'arrivais à la source de l'odeur de sang c'était Yuki Cross ,la fille du directeur, dès quelle me vit elle dégaina aussitôt Artémis,que j'arrêtais sans problè prit sa main blessée, l'emmena jusqu'à ma bouche et y plantais mes crocs. Son sang était exquis le meilleur que j'ai goûté.

-Je peux le boire dans ton cou,lui dis-je.

Une attaque du bloody rose de l'autre gardien me stoppa net quand je me dirigea vers le cou de ma proie.

-Les actes de vampirismes sont strictement interdit.

Il m'avait retirer des bras Yuki qui était terroriser,il lui avait dit allais voir le directeur pour lui faire soigner sa main,elle ne se fit pas prier et y alla en courant. Il se retourna vers moi je fermais les yeux sachent qu'il me ferait payer cet affront. Au lieux d'une balle de bloody rose je reçu un baiser sur le front,je rouvris les yeux Zéro était à quelque centimètre de mon visage et il me souriait avec tant de gentillesse.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

-Non,il avait l'air étonné que je lui pose la question.

-J'ai enfreint le règlement.

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis comme ça elle apprendra à faire plus attention.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui,oublions cette histoire,tu veux faire une promenade de minuit avec moi ?

J'étais surpris de sa demande,Zéro Kiryû,le gars qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il détestait les vampire et le tuerait tous.

-Euh...Kiryû.

-Oui,il me répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne déteste pas les vampires ?

-Si.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'a pas tu tuais alors ?

-Parce que toi,tu es spécial pour moi,Hanabusa.

-Et en quoi ?

-Tu ne devine pas, pourtant c'est toi le petit génie de la night class.

J'avais beau me torturer les méninge je ne trouver pas.A moins qu'il ne, non c'était impossible nous étions tous des d'hommes.

-Vu ta tête tu as trouvé.

-Tu,tu m'aimes.

-Ding,ding,ding bonne réponse,je t'aime depuis la cérémonie d'entré et je ne te laisserais à personne d'autres.

Il m'aimait,il me regardait avec tant de douceur et un sourire si doux,il était vraiment beau quand il n'avait son air renfrogné. Je lui prit la main pour continuer notre promenade nocturne,nous passâmes le reste de la nuit l'aube pointa le bout de son nez,je devais rentrer au pavillons, je vis que Zéro était triste du fait que nous devions nous séparer. Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue :

-Ne sois ma triste je viendrais te voir pendant votre pause déjeuner.

Et il reprit du poil de la bête, il m'embrassa avec tendresse et murmura à l'oreille :

-A tout à l'heure,mon cœur.

Quand je fus rentré au pavillon,je me dirigea vers ma chambre et alla me doucher pour vite allais dormir pour pouvoir aller retrouver mon petit Zéro. Je me réveillais à l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Zéro,j'aurai bien voulu continuer mon rêve où nous nous embrassâmes m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et sortis du pavillon,je me dirigea vers un endroit ou il n'y aurait personne pour nous dérangeait.

''Que je suis idiot,je ne pas dit à Zéro où on se retrouvais,s'il ne me trouve pas il va croire que je joue avec ses sentiments alors que ce n'est pas vrai je crois que je ressent la même chose pour lui...''

Deux bras arrêtèrent le cour de mes pensées,je n'avait pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne me trouve pas,comment as-tu fait je ne t'ai rien dit ?

-J'ai suivi ton odeur.

Je lui sourit et il m'embrassa,je lui susurra que je l'aimait et il fit de mê lui parla d'anecdote de mon enfance avec Akatsuki,quand j'eus finis il avait l'air en colère :

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne valait pas ?

-Non,tu as passais toute ton enfance avec Kain alors ?

-Oui,aussi loin que je souvienne il a toujours était là.Pourquoi ?

-Je suis vraiment jaloux de Kain maintenant,il sait des choses sur toi que peut être ne tu ne m'avoueras jamais. Il avait l'air si triste.

-Je t'interdis de croire ça,demande moi tous que tu veux je te répondrais et je dirait des choses que personne ne sait même pas Akatsuki.

-Comme quoi ?

-Que j'ai une tache de naissance en forme de cœur brisés sur la fesse droite ou que quand on me caresse les oreilles je ronronne comme un chaton.

Je crois que nous étions tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines.

-Alors ?

-Merci,de m'avoir dit ça Hana.

Ils me caressa l'oreille et je me serra contre lui et ronronna. Il émit un doux rire qui me fit sourire,j'adorais être dans ses mis sentais en sécurité.

-Hana,j'aimerais voir ta tâche de naissance s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais pas ici.

-Évidemment,je voulais dire dans ma chambre.

Il me conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre,elle était assez petite et n'avait pas beaucoup d'objet intime,a par une photo ou il était avec Yuki,nan mais de quel droit elle le prenais dans ses bras,rien qu'a voir cette photo j'avais envie de tuer Yuki et une vague de jalousie me submergea. Quand Zéro avait remarquer que je fixais la photo,il m'embrassa :

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Hana.

-Je sais me je peux pas m'empêchais d'êtres jaloux d'elle,je crois que vous avez passer quatre ans sous le même toit et elle doit savoir des choses que je ne sais pas.

-Alors avec ça tu n'a pas besoin de t'en inquiéter,alors tu me la montre cette tache de naissance.

-D'accord.

Je baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je pointa ma tache avec mon doigt,il l'examina avec attention ou il regardais tous simplement mes fesses.

-Je la même sur la fesse gauche. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer pour me monter la jumelle de ma tache, il avait raison c'était la même et à elles deux elles formaient un cœur,le cœur de notre amour tout juste naissance de Zéro et moi.

-Hana,si on profiter tu fait qu'on soit à moité nu,quand dis-tu ?

-Si tu veux.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprise,quand il en eu assez,il commençais à me faire des suçons dans le cou et partout ou il pouvait en faire. Il descendit vers mes tétons qui étaient dressés au garde à vous, il en suça un et pinça légèrement l'autre. Puis il descendu vers l'objet de ses le commença à sucer le gland, puis le reste,le plaisir commençait à montait et je gémit de plus en plus fort et je vint dans sa bouche.

Il me pénétra avec ses doigt puis avec son sexe qui était devenu très dur qu'il avait enduit de commença de lents va et viens en m'embrassant pour me faire oublier la accélérais le rythme.

-Plus...plus fort,Zéro.

Il exauça mon vœu,toucha ma prostate à plusieurs recommençâmes plusieurs fois du coup Zéro n'alla pas en cour l'après-midi et comme je fus fatiguer je n'allas pas en cour. Heureusement pour nous le lendemain serait le début des vacances, je décida de restais l'académie avec mon chéri et il décida la même chose.


End file.
